


"Closed"

by SeekNotToAlterMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekNotToAlterMe/pseuds/SeekNotToAlterMe
Summary: As per usual, the heroes disregard the "closed" sign on Mr. Gold's door... this time, he's pissed off, and embarrassed.





	

You looked at him with unconcealed lust. There was something about him, his suavity, his casual threats, his unusual brogue, that drew you towards him.

He tossed his hair and laughed at the poor girl in front of you. She had come in for a magic something-or-other to fix her problems."Don't you know," he said. "Dearie, that all magic comes with a price!"It was a rehearsed line, one that seldom deterred the unfortunates. As he was dealing with her, you unbuttoned the top four buttons of your shirt to try and eliminate the excess heat building up in your system. She paid Rumpelstiltskin's price and quickly left the shop."As for you, dearie," he paused, taking in your clear lust for him. "As for you, I will have to deal with you later. I have a meeting with the Queen."You couldn't tell if he was teasing you or if he was serious. He reached his hand out and pulled your face to his. He passionately attacked your lips but pulled away before you had the chance to respond. A ball of need was clenching and growing in the pit of your stomach, and you could feel yourself soak your panties."Please," was all you could manage to say.He turned to face you. "Please what, dearie?""Fuck me, fuck me hard." Your voice came out softer and quieter than it should have been, with the language you used.His smile grew wider, he flipped the sign on the door to read 'closed', and he approached you, giving you the impression of a predator stalking his prey. You grew more excited as he came closer."You know, dearie, I can smell your arousal from a long way off."You had a sudden burst of boldness. "If you have a problem with that, _Mr_ _._ _Gold_ , come and fix it.""Oho!" He laughed. "I like the boldness, (y/n)." You gave him your best seductive smile. And just like that, his eyes caught the lustful flame that lit up your eyes. He sped over to you, and gripped your hips. "Here, now, on the counter, or in my office on the bed?" His voice came out huskier."Just fuck me," you begged. For the first time that day, his eyes raked your body and caught sight of your raunchily undone shirt. His hands gripped the two sides, and pulled apart, sending teal buttons flying and strands of thread hanging around your breasts. His hands expertly massaged them through your black lace bra that didn't conceal anything, really. Then, it too, was gone.One of his hands snaked up your knee-length, black skirt. "Gods, (y/n), you're soaked." You would have replied, had it not been for the inexplicable feeling he was sending through your body. You reached up to loosen his tie, but he slapped your hands away. "No, I choose what happens here, dearie."You shivered in pleasure at the thought of what he might do. Before your thoughts could go too far, your panties were slipped to the side, and his fingers were rubbing you with tantalizing magic.Finally, it was too much for you and you grabbed his tie and pulled it loose and unbuttoned his shirt, he didn't seem too miffed, so you continued, and eventually, he too, was shirtless.A finger slipped inside you and you squirmed a bit, wishing he would move it. When he finally did, it was sweet relief. He slipped another and another into you, drawing moans from you, and causing him to grin. He was happiest when making you happy. You put a hand around his neck and the other cupped his face and you made out while you rode his fingers."Rumple," you moaned, pulling away."Hush, love," he ordered."Rumple, I'm- I'm gonna cum!" It was true, the roiling ball in your stomach had grown huge and you knew it was close to an explosion."Well, we can't have that, now can we, dearie?" He quickly removed his hand, leaving you on the edge. He stepped away, and prepared a quick contraceptive for you. But he took far too long, and you were a moment away from falling off the cliff. While you thought he couldn't see, you rubbed yourself through your panties, trying to find some release. He knew what you were doing, and when he was done, he whipped around to find you cumming over your own hand. "Ah, ah, ah!" he chided, although he felt his own erection rise watching your head thrown back in ecstasy.He gave the sparkling green potion to you, and while you drank, he ripped your panties off, and cleaned up your mess with his tongue. His actions sent another ball roiling in your stomach and you shot a hand down into Rumplestiltskin's long hair and pulled slightly. He moaned, sending vibrations through your core.

 

"Rumple," you sighed. "Rumple, fuck me."

 

"As you command, dearie." He swept a flourishing mocking bow, and lifted you onto the shop counter behind you. He quickly unbuttoned his suit pants and rolled up your skirt.. You shoved a hand down his briefs and stroked hard, once. A gasp came out of the Dark One, sounding strangled and desperate. "(Y/n)."

 

He wasted no more time and shoved his rock hard member deep into your core. He pulled out and rammed back in deeper and harder, going faster and faster. You threw your head back with pleasure and moaned deeply, moving in time with Rumplestiltskin.

 

"Mine, mine," was all the Dark One could say as he fucked you into the counter. He bit your neck over a scar of his teeth marks, renewing the symbol of his ownership over you. The pain mixed with the pleasure and you threw your head back, moaning.

 

"I'm yours, Rumplestiltskin, I'm yours. Whatever you want." It was something you assured him of often. You loved his darkness, his innate need to have what he wanted, and by the gods, if that was you, he could own you anytime, anywhere. You loved his possessiveness and the power that came with being the Dark One's lover.

 

Rumplestiltskin made a noise to suggest he was about ready to cum. He smirked at you, and, thrusts becoming sloppy, pinched your nipple, hard. You came with a cry and dug your nails into his shoulders. His thrusts stuttered and came to a stop and his seed shot deep inside you.

 

He pulled out of you, both of you panting heavily. The Dark One's eyes raked over you and stopped on your dripping cunt. His eyes filled with pride to see you so satisfied.

 

Rumplestiltskin quickly tucked himself away and grabbed his shirt just as the door to his shop was flung open.

 

"Mr Gold, we have a situation!" David announced.

 

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of you to block the incoming group's view of your naked body.

 

"Oh my god! I will never touch these counters again!" Emma screeched.

 

Regina smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 

Rumplestiltskin looked outraged; "Does 'closed' mean nothing to you people!?!"


End file.
